El extraño día de Camus
by ScorpioDani
Summary: Camus está teniendo un día muy extraño y no encuentra a Milo. ¿Qué tiene que ver el Escorpión en todo esto?


**Título: El extraño día de Camus**

**Pareja: **Milo/Camus. Y leves menciones de algunas otras, pero todas yaoi.

**Resumen:** Camus está teniendo un día muy extraño y no encuentra a Milo. ¿Qué tiene que ver el Escorpión en todo esto?

**Notas:** Y pues se me ocurrió estonmientras veía una imagen de estos dos. Y entonces me dijeron: "Un Milo quiere hacerle cosas malas a Camus". Esto fue lo que salió. Hay OoC en los personajes, para los que no les gusta.

**El extraño día de Camus**

Lo seguía desde hace tiempo, lo sabía, y el hecho ya le estaba empezando a incomodar. Milo era su amigo, su mejor amigo de hecho, pero eso no le daba derecho para seguirlo (acosarlo) todo el día. Y era así desde hace semanas. La situación sólo lo hacía sentir nervioso, Camus no sabía que pensar.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Milo le hablaba más de lo usual, de los temas más diversos y para nada importantes. Lo veía más de la cuenta, lo invitaba a salir a divertirse más seguido (y eso es mucho viniendo del escorpión), sonreía mucho y más si Camus estaba cerca. Había muchas señales que le indicaban al Acuariano que Milo quería algo de él.

Hasta que llegó el día en que entendió todo.

* * *

><p>Ese día había sido muy extraño.<p>

Se había levantado, duchado, vestido y salido a entrenar como era su rutina, nada raro (aunque se le había caído el jabón, a él NUNCA se le caía el jabón). Lo extraño comenzó luego. Mü lo había apartado por un momento y le había dicho algo sobre relaciones entre hombres y cuidados, Afrodita le había hecho comentarios sobre lo sexy que eran los caballeros y la suerte que tenían algunos (todo esto mirándolo de pies a cabeza) y Death Mask se había parado a su lado sólo para decirle que no era tan frío y santo como se dejaba ver ante los demás, de una manera muy despectiva. Camus se había sentido ofendido y lo había congelado.

¿Qué les estaba pasando a sus compañeros? No entendía nada. Seguro había llegado un nuevo villano al Santuario, les había lavado los cerebros y él no se había enterado. Él era el único que había salido ileso.

A mitad del día, después de comer y luego de un rato de paz sin conversaciones incómodas (que parecían normales ese día), se había encontrado con Shaka. Era una de las pocas personas con las que podía hablar con confianza y sentirse a gusto -igual que con Milo, pero ese era otro cuento, a quien por cierto no había visto en ese inusual día-. La conversación era fluida, como siempre, y Camus se sentía mejor; al menos a Shaka no le había pasado nada, seguro el villano lava-cerebros entraba a través los ojos de las personas. Ya se estaba despidiendo de su amigo del sexto signo, cuando éste lo tomó por el brazo y muy seriamente le advirtió:

–Ten mucho cuidado cuando estés teniendo relaciones, no sé si es tu primera vez pero debes tener siempre los implementos necesarios, ya sabes que duele al principio. Oh y usen protección, no porque todos seamos hombres significa que nada malo pueda pasar. De cualquier forma, Buda te protegerá siempre, le rezaré –para cuando terminó de hablar ya a Camus no se le veía el cuerpo, había salido corriendo (volando, si pudiera) pero _sí_ había escuchado todo.

Maldición, ¡también había perdido a Shaka! Pero ahora sabía de qué iba la cosa, lo que no entendía era porque le decían eso, él no estaba con nadie y no pensaba acostarse con alguien últimamente. Y no, Milo no contaba porque desde siempre había querido estar con él (llámenlo pervertido, pero era la verdad). Es que el Escorpión lo derretía todo y se le hacía jodidamente difícil seguir con su máscara de hielo frente a él.

Lo peor de todo es que apenas era mediodía, no podía irse a su casa y desaparecerse así nada más, así que evitaría encontrarse con más personas.

Pero se había encontrado con Aldebarán, en el baño. Simplemente le había sonreído y felicitado con palmaditas en la espalda. Aioria, el pervertido amigo de su amigo, le había dado consejos de posiciones para tener sexo que según él eran las más placenteras y que a menudo practicaba con Shaka. Camus lo había dejado babeando, seguramente recordando sus sesiones con el rubio. Vaya pareja que hacían.

¿Qué diablos…? ¿Dónde estaría Milo? Quería contarle todo lo que le estaba pasando y el muy idiota no se aparecía. Cuando vio a Shura, se dio la vuelta e intentó escapar antes de que pasara algo extraño pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando chocó de frente contra el fuerte pecho de Saga y a un lado de él, Kanon.

–Oh, Camus. Mírate sí que has crecido. ¿Quién diría que ya estás preparado para una relación? Mira, hasta te hemos traído un regalo, como muestra de nuestra buena disposición. Te hemos estado buscando desde hace rato, ¿te escondías de nosotros, acaso? –le habló Kanon. El guardián de Acuario no sabía qué hacer.

Saga sacó tres paquetes y Kanon otros tres paquetes más y se los extendieron. –Estamos regalándote estos condones para que todo vaya bien en su relación. No te preocupes por nosotros, tenemos muchos; si quieres más sólo ven a pedirlos, sin pena –terminó y sonrió Saga. Se dio la vuelta y se fue como si nada, seguido de su hermano. Camus se quedó con Shura, quien le dio sus buenos deseos y lo animó a que hiciera buen uso de ellos, le contó también que hacer el amor con alguien era algo extremadamente placentero y satisfactorio y una vez que había suficiente confianza en la pareja, los preservativos no eran necesarios. Y que si tenía dudas o necesitaba consejos, fuera a verlo.

La situación se estaba saliendo de control y Camus ya estaba harto, pero no sabía si estaba más molesto por lo que le estaba pasando desde que se despertó o si estaba molesto porque todos pensaban que era virgen. Vale, lo era pero ¿cómo es que todos sabían eso?

Ahora solamente le faltaba encontrarse a Libra para que todo acabara, aunque si no se lo encontraba, lo vería como el granito de suerte que ese día por fin se presentaba. Y a todas estas, ¿dónde estaba metido Milo? Ese maldito escorpión, cuando no lo buscaba estaba pegado a su lado como un detestable (sensual) chicle y ahora que lo necesitaba, se escondía, ¿quién entiende a los escorpiones? Si no es porque lo quería tanto y lo deseaba y lo divertía, desde hace tiempo hubiera dejado de ser su amigo.

Dentro del Santuario encontró una sala en desuso, pensó que sería bueno entrar y descansar un rato de toda la gente antes de irse y enfrentarse al mundo de nuevo, pero abrió la puerta y entonces la cerró inmediatamente. Gemidos y jadeos salían entrecortados, pero como Camus había estado sumido en sus pensamientos no lo había notado. Volvió a abrir lentamente la puerta y se encontró con Dohko y Shion desnudos y enredados, mirándolo. Sintió su cara llena de vergüenza y estaba por irse cuando escuchó la voz ronca del caballero de Libra:

–No te apenes, muchacho. Esta noche harás esto mismo también. Ya verás lo mucho que lo disfrutarás, ¡ahh!

Camus cerró la puerta y se alejó rápidamente, había logrado ver como Shion colocaba su boca sobre la… ¡diablos!, mejor alejaba esa visión de su mente.

_Mierda de día_, pensaba. Sólo faltaba que Zeus le viniera a decir algo y estaba completo el círculo. De repente vio unos rayos. –Joder, no, Zeus. Ya no necesito más palabras. Ya he oído suficiente. ¡Quiero saber qué demonios está pasando! –gritó enfurecido.

Después se arrepintió, cuando los rayos y truenos amenazaban tormenta: –Perdóneme. No quise ofenderlo y gritarle, Señor –se disculpó, agachándose y con una mano sobre el corazón. Decidió que ya era suficiente, que debía ir a su templo y que lo demás poco importaba, ya estaba cansado. Estaba llegando al tercer templo cuando vio a Atena. La Diosa lo saludó y felicitó.

–Estoy segura que tu relación con Milo será muy próspera. Ustedes tienen muchas cosas en común, son tan buenos amigos y se les ve tan bien juntos. Sin embargo, tienes que reprender a Milo cuando sea necesario. A veces puede ser muy impulsivo. Oh, ya los quiero ver juntos, ¿creen que podrían darme una foto? O mejor aún, ¿dejarme verlos en acción? ¿o grabar un vídeo? Oh por Zeus, creo que no estaría viva al día siguiente… –Camus estaba casi seguro que podía ver la sangre en su nariz.

Un momento, ¿con Milo? Milo. ¿Por culpa de Milo él estaba pasando todo eso? ¡Qué habría dicho ese imbécil! Argh, por eso es que no lo había visto en todo el día.

Apretó sus dientes y preguntó a duras penas: –¿Qué fue lo que dijo ese infeliz escorpión?

La Diosa lo miró intrigada por su actitud pero respondió. –Qué está noche serías suyo. Qué está noche el Caballero de Acuario caería en sus pinzas y lo descongelaría con su calor –los ojos de Saori brillaban y tenía sus manos juntas a la altura de su pecho.

Camus masculló algo a la Diosa y siguió subiendo los templos, hasta llegar al octavo. Estaba tan furioso que no vio ni las velas ni las rosas ni la magnífica cama. Sólo vio a un hermoso, guapo, atractivo, hombre junto a la única ventana de ese templo, vestido con su mejor túnica y armadura y con una copa en la mano.

–Milo, ¿qué diablos...? –y el enojo se fue volando.

El protector de la octava casa del zodiaco se acercó. Muy cerca para comodidad de Camus.

–Está noche vas a ser mío –le susurró a un centímetro de su rostro, con su aliento chocando contra el suyo y sus cabellos enlazados juntos.

La expresión de Milo era juguetona, como era natural en él, pero al mismo tiempo era seria. Nada de eso era mentira. Era real y verdadero. El rostro de Camus estaba sonrojado primero, luego rojo como la grana. Lo que maravillaba aún más a Milo porque ese tono relucía en su hermoso y blanco rostro, sonrió malvado.

Observó la expresión sorprendida y avergonzada de su "mejor amigo" por un segundo antes de besarlo, pero besarlo ferozmente. Había tantas cosas malas que le quería hacer a Camus. Debía controlarse o lo asustaría y… mejor no pensar en eso.

El intenso pero breve beso se terminó. Milo tenía que actuar o lo perdería.

–Te quiero, Camus. Desde siempre te he querido. Siempre deseé estar a tu lado, tocarte y besarte por todas partes, ver esa mirada avergonzada que tienes en estos momentos, ver lo apenado, sonrojado que parecerías cuando te hiciera el amor, escucharte en tus momentos más íntimos, descubrir si eres igual de frío en la cama que en la vida diaria –Milo tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo acariciaba y besaba mientras hablaba–. Siempre quise tomarte de la mano y caminar a tu lado y besarte delante de todos para que se enteren de que eres mío. Pensé que era sólo lujuria porque eres tan hermoso, pero me he dado cuenta que es algo más, por eso preparé todo esta noche y les advertí a todos que a partir de hoy estaríamos juntos.

¿Qué se supone haces después de que Milo de Escorpio te besa tan intensamente?

–Pero fuiste tú, ¿cómo se te ocurre…? –fue lo único que pudo decir Camus antes de recibir otro beso, esta vez en su cuello.

–Vamos, Camus, no pienses tanto. Sé que tú también quieres estar conmigo.

Sentía sus manos en sus caderas, sabía que eso iba a llegar más lejos, ¿para qué detenerlo, entonces? Ya se sentía (desde hace mucho tiempo) perdido por Milo, ¿qué importaba si cumplía las expectativas de todos y se perdía aún más en la sensualidad de su compañero escorpión?

Ese día había sido extraño, pero había terminado excelente. Camus no había mirado las rosas, no había visto la decoración que Milo había colocado ni había probado el vino. Lo que sí usó fueron los condones que Saga le había dado y los consejos posicionales de Aioria. Oh, y la magnífica cama que Milo poseía. Aunque también pensaba que así estuviera en un granero, con Milo sería siempre maravilloso.

* * *

><p>–¿Por qué le dijiste a todos que está noche estaríamos juntos? ¿No te asustaba pensar que yo te podía rechazar? –preguntó Camus, acurrucado cálidamente en los brazos de Milo, mientras jugaba en su pecho. Era tan seguro y cómodo estar ahí. Quería sentir por siempre esos fuertes brazos y piernas alrededor de su cuerpo.<p>

–Para nada. ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? Con Milo de Escorpio. Nada ni nadie se le resiste. Ni siquiera un dulce y frío caballerito de Acuario. Puedo derretir hasta el más frío corazón y…

Milo no pudo seguir hablando porque recibió un particularmente fuerte pellizco en una de sus tetillas y soltó un gemido, momento que aprovechó Camus para alzarse un poco y besar de lleno esos finos labios.

El griego ni se detuvo a pensar para intensificar el beso y dejar a Camus debajo de él. Separaron sus labios pero no sus miradas. En la mirada azul de Milo se veía calidez, cariño y un creciente deseo, también notorio entre sus piernas. Dejó caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de su amante antes de decirle:

–En realidad, anduve diciéndole eso a todos porque aunque me dijeras que no te interesaba de esa forma, yo te perseguiría hasta escucharte decir un sí.

–Como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora, ¿no? –respondió Camus, sonriendo, al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Milo y lo atraía para otro beso, de esos que estaba seguro nunca se cansaría. Ahora ya los había probado y no los dejaría.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya Milo tenía su cara enterrada en su entrepierna y él soltaba sonidos que nunca pensó que haría. La boca del escorpión estaba ocupada pero sus manos vagaban por todo su cuerpo. Camus se limitaba a balbucear incoherentes y a jalar del cabello azul. Cuando dejó de sentir las manos recorriéndolo, las sintió en su trasero, dentro de él y notó que no era tan doloroso como la primera vez hace unas horas. Mierda, todos habían tenido razón. Esa sensación de dolor y placer cuando Milo estaba dentro de él era algo a lo que se podía fácilmente acostumbrar.

De nuevo agradeció mentalmente a Saga y los demás caballeros, antes de voltearse para dejar a Milo abajo y sentarse en sus caderas.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente los encontró dormidos y abrazados. Después de varias sonrisas, besos y un polvo rápido, ambos salieron de la habitación de Milo sólo para encontrarse con sus compañeros esperándolos en la salida. Milo sonreía como si todo fuera muy normal. Lo agarró por la cintura y lo besó. Camus se encogió de hombros y le devolvió el beso. Cuando se separaron, el escorpión tuvo el placer de ver el hermoso sonrojo en las mejillas del francés una vez más. Sonriendo brillantemente, lo agarró de la mano y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia la salida, con los demás caballeros a su lado. Todos portaban grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Una nueva pareja en el santuario. Ahora Saori tendría más inspiración para sus extraños escritos.<p>

En otro lugar del Santuario, se encontraba un caballero de cáncer congelado, maldiciendo y jurando vengarse de Acuario y de todos tan pronto saliera de ahí. Ninguno de sus jodidos compañeros se había acordado de buscarlo y rescatarlo.

En algún otro lugar del Santuario, Milo y Camus ya solos, se dedicaban a aprovechar su nuevo tiempo como pareja.

**FIN**


End file.
